Data migration is the process of copying data or information from an existing storage device to a new storage device. Migrating storage area network (SAN) based data to different storage systems is an ongoing challenge. For example, moving information using backup and restore from a tape device is slow and cumbersome and does not scale well. The result is that data migration projects tend to be time consuming and costly, requiring extensive application downtime.
Many factors drive the need to migrate information from one storage system to another storage system. For example, storage systems may need to be upgraded for better performance and capacity or replaced when they come off lease. Applications may need to move from test and development storage systems to production storage systems. Disk distributions, Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) groups, and so on are reorganized periodically as performance or protection needs change over time. Thus, data migration is not a one-time challenge, but a recurring effort that consumes time, resources, and budgets.